King Bulblin
King Bulblin is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. As his name suggests, King Bulblin is the leader of the Bulblins and one of Ganondorf's trusted minions. He is frequently seen atop his mount, Lord Bullbo, an oversized Bullbo. He carries a special horn that can be used both to summon his loyal Bulblin minions as well as Shadow Beasts. Biography King Bulblin is first encountered in Ordon Spring, when his henchmen knock Link out and kidnap Ilia and Colin, after which King Bulblin summons a Twilight Portal by blowing his horn. Later, in Kakariko Village, King Bulblin and his minions kidnap Colin again to lure Link into a trap. Link pursues them on Epona. Link battles King Bulblin and some of his Bullbo-riding Bulblin minions on Hyrule Field. Link manages to strip King Bulblin of most of his armor, eventually causing him to drop his horn. On the Bridge of Eldin, the two engage in a jousting match. Link is victorious, and King Bulblin is knocked off his mount and apparently falls to his doom off the bridge, breaking a horn. Later, King Bulblin is revealed to have survived despite his fall. On the Great Bridge of Hylia, King Bulblin attacks Link again while he serves as an escort to Ilia, Telma, and the ill Zora, Prince Ralis. This time, he has equipped himself with shields to defend himself against Link's sword. This proves to make little difference, however, as Link instead uses the Hero's Bow, defeating him and knocking him off the bridge, making him break a second horn. When Link infiltrates the Bulblin Camp, he encounters King Bulblin in a small, empty square surrounded by constructions, this time in close combat, with the gargantuan Bulblin equipped with a giant axe. After King Bulblin is defeated once more, he limps away, only to set fire to the camp moments before departure. Fortunately, Link manages to escape by ramming a Bullbo through a flimsy wooden wall blocking his exit. In the courtyards of Hyrule Castle, Link encounters the Bulblin King for the final time. Before the fight, King Bulblin says: "I have come to play." The king is defeated once more, but this time, realizing that it is hopeless to attempt to kill Link, he surrenders the Small Key he has on his person. Before leaving, he tells Link and Midna that all he had ever known was to serve the strongest side, acknowledging Link as superior to Ganondorf. This surprises Link and Midna, as Bulblins were thought to lack vocal abilities, aside from grunting. He appears one final time riding around Hyrule Field with his troop of Bulblins in the end credits, possibly indicating that they are now more peaceful towards the people of Hyrule. Both of his horns have been regrown. Other appearances Beta King Bulblin was featured in the beta version of Twilight Princess, functionally the same as in the final product, with some minor changes. Firstly, the music played during the battle is different from the final version, having a more frenetic, urgent pace as well as parts of the Overworld theme from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Also, Link's voice clips are taken directly from Ocarina of Time's adult Link. While the music changes to another track when battling King Bulblin on the bridge or when he comes within range of Link's sword, this music remains constant throughout the entire battle in the beta. Additionally, there are some changes to the environment in which the battle occurs. While Twilight can be seen visibly covering Hyrule on the horizon in the final version, it is not present in the beta. This is possibly because the Twilight itself was completely redone for the final version. Death Mountain and Hyrule Castle are also absent from the background. Video wqBBWmuyC-I Super Smash Bros. Brawl '']] King Bulblin also makes a cameo appearance in the Bridge of Eldin stage. He appears occasionally, riding Lord Bullbo. He will try using Bombs resembling Powder Kegs to blow up the center of the bridge. After some time, a Twilight Portal replaces the destroyed area. However, by hitting King Bulblin repeatedly, he will be stopped in his tracks and be unable to use the Bombs, although, in some cases, he will manage to throw a bomb anyway. When hit, he sprawls on his mount in a similar pose to the one he makes when he is momentarily stunned after he loses a large amount of his armor to Link while battling him on Hyrule Field, just before he heads onto the Bridge of Eldin. King Bulblin also appears as both a sticker and a trophy. On both, he is mounted atop Lord Bullbo. His sticker grants a +19 bonus to leg attacks. es:Rey Bublin Category:Beta enemies Category:Kings Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess mini-bosses